Scary Godmother: Eyes of Heaven
Scary Godmother: Eyes of Heaven '''(スカーリ・ゴドマザー：アイズオブヘブン) is a video game based on the Scary Godmother series available for the Flip Phone, PS4, Game Boy Color, Atari 2600, and with a Switch port in the works. Playable characters * Hannah Urameshi * Scary Godmother * Scary Godmother (Hex Maniac form) * Jimmy Brando * JIMMY * Jimmiego Brando * Jimmiego Brando from Another Universe * DIO * Danny Devito * Snotty Boy * Hannah Kujo * Hannah Cujoh * Skully Pettibone * Harry * Bug-a-Boo * Count Maxwell * Orson * Killer Keemstar * Gnome Keemstar * Gappy * Smokin Oken * Supa Hot Fire * D4NNY * TITO, "DICK", DICKMAN BABY * Phil from The Nutshack * Jack from the PI * NUMP * Shrek * Big The Cat * Chris-Chan * Sonichu * Gon Freecs * Killua Zoldyk * Hisoka * Robbie Rotten * Sportacus * AU Stingy * AU Joker * Real Jimmy Neutron * Hinamori Amu * Kaiji * Dwight from The Office * Yo Gabba Gabba * Leo Luster * Humpty Dumpty * Puss in Boots Humpty Dumpty * Cancer the Memh0ge * Oishi Kawaii * Attack The Moon * Nolan Jetstream * That nose thing from Berserk * Kirby * Giorno Giovanna * Alternate World Giorno * Yellow Fellow * Josuke Higashikata * Tommy Dickles * Phil Swift Other Characters * Angela Anaconda (Narrator) * AU Jimmy Neutron (Dies immediately) * Embryo (As a 9-piece collectible) * TheSloshieStarman (Commentator 1/Menu Character) * ZexEios (Commentatir 2/Menu Character) Gameplay The game plays almost identically to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, such as having dual meme attacks. But there is also a separate part of the game that is just Mario Kart but with the ScaryGodmother: Eyes of Heaven cast. Unique Dual Heat Attacks * '''Hannah Joestar and Scary Godmother * Jimmy Brando and JIMMY * Jimmy Brando and Jimmiego Brando * Jimmy Brando and Jimmiego Brando from an alternate universe * JIMMY and Jimmiego Brando: '''Jimmy freezes time and then Jimmiego turns into a dinosaur to maul the fuck out of the opponent. * '''JIMMY and Jimmiego Brando from an alternate universe * TITO "DICK" DICKMAN, BABY and Phil from The Nutshack * Phil from The Nutshack and Jack from the PI * TITO "DICK" DICKMAN, BABY and Jack from the PI * JIMMY and Keemstar: '''Jimmy uses The World to freeze time and during the frozen time, Keemstar runs so fast as fuck so he doesn't get frozen in time and uses News of The World to turn the opponent into news which somehow kills them and Keemstar yells "YOU FUCKING NIGGER!" * '''Hannah Kujo and Gon: '''Hannah, using her stand, and Gon, using his Nen, do a double "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" barrage on the opponent * '''Chris-chan and Sonichu: '''Chris-chan shouts "Go Sonichu, and zap to the extreme!" and Sonichu responds with "Yes father!" Sonichu does a volt tackle on the opponent and after being stunned from the attack, Chris-chan sings about his Love Quest which heavily damages the opponent. * '''Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldyk: '''Gon hooks the enemy with a fishing rod and reels it in. The attack is then proceeded by Killua shouting, "It's beat down time!" and continuously strikes the enemy with his skateboard into a bloody pulp. * Tommy Dickles and DIO: * Danny Devito and DIO: "Danny, are you ready to take out the trash?"-DIO, "Ya God damn right I am!"-Danny. DIO and Danny use Polyeggmerization to fuse into DIO Devito, in which they use ZAWARUDO, the they use various knifes, and trash cans to pummel the enemy into submission. Then they unfuse to stab their fingers in the opponent and consume their blood. * '''Real Jimmy Neutron and Danny Devito: ''"He can handle the Neutron Style?!" Real Jimmy Neutron unleashes his full coolness, destroying the target but leaving Danny Devito unharmed. Danny then consumes the resulting trash to heal his wounds and further demolish the enemy. * '''Alternate Universe Stingy and Smokin Oken: '"The Embryo is mine for 5 seconds!" ''Stingy takes the embryo for Smokin Oken and himself, and Smokin Oken uses F4E to enhance his Bop It! skills for 5 seconds. After defeating his opponent in Bop It!, they are sent to the shadow realm, receiving major damage. * '''Hinamori Amu and Yo Gabba Gabba: '"I'll unlock The Gabba World!" ''Hinamori Amu uses the Humpty Lock to unlock the true potential of The Gabba World. In this realm, both Yo Gabba Gabba and Amulet Autist pummel the target, who receives major damage, and becomes locked away in The Gabba World forever. * '''Hinamori Amu and Josuke Higashikata: '''"I'm gonna fix that spaghetti!" ''Amulet Diamond creates spaghetti, which Josuke proceeds to fix with Crazy Diamond. The pure meme power obliterates the enemy. Category:Video Games